War of the Worlds
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: Yes! This is War of the Worlds FMA style! Pretty much follows the movie WotW but I might make a few changes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! X3 This is Cathy here! Okay, so I was bored and I needed to come up with more stories. This is a story I created from one of my favorite movies: War of the Worlds. -holds up finger- But with a twist. I'm doing it with Fullmetal Alchemist! Whee hee! XD Yes, this should be interesting. If you haven't seen the movie then you should know that it's about aliens coming to Earth and destroying all human kind.**

**Ok, yes this story is rated T or PG-13 if you want to look at it movie wise. Violence, language, yada yada yada...**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I also don't own War of the Worlds. That H.G. Wells work there who is the one who wrote the book. And Steven Speilberg's if you're thinking of the movie...-coughs- Ahem! Anyways, this story is dedicated to my best friend Ayumi because she always inspires me to write. X3 So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Invasion

Edward Elric stood infront of the desk of Colonel Roy Mustang. Usually he hated being in his offce, but today, he was in a pretty good mood. Al got his body back not that long ago as well as him getting back his limbs. It was even a nice day outside, not one cloud in the sky. So why was he here? Simple. He was called in for work.

Ed just sighed. _Why am I still in the military if we got our bodies back to normal anyway?_ he wondered in his head. Ed just shrugged it off and turned tword the Colonel. "So.." he began.

Roy didn't look up from his paper work, knowing very well of Ed's presance. "Yes, Fullmetal, I did call you." he said bluntly. "I have a mission for you." he said, finally looking up from his paper work and handing Ed a couple slips of paper.

"So what is it this time? Mine expections in Usewell? Some con man priest in Lior?" he asked, flipping through the slips of paper.

Roy shook his head. "No, actually this is completely different than what you're use to. There's been reports of lightning strikes hitting in the same spot number of times, causing seismic activity making all electrical devices to stop working." he said concerned, folding his hands together and putting them up to his lips.

Ed looked up at Roy confused. "Lightning strikes all in the same spot? But that's impossible!" he said amazed.

"I know..." Roy nodded and sighed, looking back down at his paper work. They were all areas of where the strange lightning accurances have taken place. He then looked back up at Ed. "That's not my only concern. We can't contact these areas. Our comunication with these areas have been completely cut off. We're assuming that they can't use telephones or cars either."

Ed looked back down at the papers an narrowed his eyes. "Do you think the lightning strikes are created by someone, not by nature?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you if you could research it." Roy said, closing the folder shut with his paper work in it.

Ed nodded. "sure thing, Colonel. But I do this for you and you owe me." Ed said with a grin.

Roy sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" he said and nodded. "You're dismissed."

Ed saluted and walked out.

------------------------------------------------

Ed walked out of Central HQ and looked up at the sky. There was a strange cloud forming in the sky and Ed didn't like it. _It's not suppose to rain today..._he thought when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Brother!" the now human Al called from behind him.

Ed turned around and smiled. Seeing Al back in his body made him happier no matter what. "Hey, Alphonse. I just got my assignment fron the Col--" he was suddenly cut off by the look on Al's face. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Brother...That cloud dosen't look normal." Al said worried.

Ed looked back up at the cloud. He was right. It didn't look normal. The dark grey cloud was forming in a perfect circle as if surrounding something. The wind then suddenly picked up, blowing poor Alphonse right into Ed. "Agh!" Ed yelled as he hit the ground.

"Sorry, brother..." he said, grasping onto Ed's jacket as the wind picked up.

Ed looked up at the cloud again. "That's weird..."

Al looked at him confused. "What's weird, brother?"

"The wind..." Ed pointed out. "It's blowing twords the storm!" Just then, a flash of lightning shot out of the cloud, making both brothers jump. _Lightning!_ Ed thought. _This is just like in the reports the Colonel gave me._ Just then, another lightning bolt shot out. Then another. And another. Tweenty-six times, all in the same spot. "Why isen't there any thunder?" Ed asked surprised.

Al's lip started quivering. "Brother, I don't like this!" I don't like this at all!" he cried as more lightning strikes came.

"Get inside!" Ed yelled and pushed Al back into HQ, running inside himself. The two of them watched out the window as the lightning strikes began to die down.

"I-Is it over?" Al asked, shaking a bit.

Ed tried to slow down his heavy breathing. "I don't know..." he said, staring out the window for a few more minutes. Seeing how there wasen't going to be anymore lightning strikes, he tore his gaze away from the window. "Al, I want you to stay here. Better yet. Go to the Colonel's office and stay there until I get back."

Al's eyes grew wide. "Brother, what are you going to do?" he asked, clinging onto Ed's arm.

Ed smiled. "I'm just going to go check something out. Don't worry." he said and pulled away from Al. "I'll be back in a minute." he said, waving his hand back at him then walked out.

Al just stared after him with a worried look on his face. "Be careful, brother."

---------------------------------------------------

Ed walked down to the town square of Central, where the lightning strikes hit. He could already see a big group of people gathered around the huge hole in the cement. He started pushing past people to get up front where the lightning hit.

"Hey! Edward!" he heard someone call. It was Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Havoc smiled at the blonde boy as he walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Edward smiled. "Just came to see what all the comotion was about. Me and Al saw the lightning from HQ."

Havoc nodded and looked at the big hole in the ground. "Yeah. It scared the shit out of all of us. This many strikes of lightning in one area. It's _impossible!_" he said and frowned.

Ed bent down next to the hole and observed it. Something didn't seem right. It looked like it was covered in...ice? He picked up a chunk of cement and observed it. He played with it until his hand started going numb. Indeed it was covered in ice.

"Is it hot?" Havoc asked, bending down next to Ed.

Ed shook his head. "No, it's freezing!" he said and layed the piece of cement back down when he felt something. "Wait a second...Do you feel that?"

Havoc stood up, unsure what was going on. "Is it an earthquake?"

Ed stood up too, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not sure." he said when the ground started to crack. Everything happened so fast. Havoc was shouting at the people to get out of the intersection while others were running for their lives. Seeing the ground crack under his feet, Ed quickly sprinted out of the way. Windows of building began to shatter and the ground began to seperate. _I begining to think this is no earthquake!_ Ed thought, his eyes wide with terror as he saw the whole section of the city begin to fall apart.

Ed looked left and right for Havoc, but he couldn't find him. All he could see was hundreds of people screaming and running for their lives. Not knowing what to do, Ed quickly hid behind a car, watching all of the comotion going on. "What's happening!?" Ed thought out loud. He suddenly looked up to see something spring out of the ground. Something huge! And it was headed right for him! Without thinking, Ed dive bombed out of the way before the car he was hiding behind got crushed by what looked like a giant metal tentacle.

The earthquake finally quieted down and some people gathered around what was once a hole and now a crater. Ed nervously gathered where the people were, too. Jumping every once in awhile to see over them. _Damn! These people are too tall!_ he thought when the people weren't that tall at all.

Finally squeezing through some people, Ed saw the dirt in the crater start to move upwards. The dirt then started to fall off of what it was resting on, revealing a metal looking head twice as the building he was standing next to. In the center of the head was a spotlight and connecting the head were three long metal tenticles, making the skyscraper metal object look like a living creature.

A rush of panic went through the crowd of people as everyone started running for their lives, Ed included. Looking back, Ed saw the giant machine was standing up to it's full length. It was bigger than any building he had ever seen. Ed's eyes then grew wide with terror when he saw the thing shooting beams out at people making them disintergrate to nothing but dust. "Impossible!!" Ed yelled and turned forward, not wanting to look back and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

People left and right of him were being disintergrated, covering Ed with their dust and clothes were flying everywhere. Ed quickly made a sharp turn tword where HQ would be. He had to warn everybody! That's when he heard explosions behind him. He quickly turned around to see most of the building he had run past be blown to pieces by that one greenish beam that disintergrated people.

Ed stood in horror at what he saw. Hearing a strange whizzing noise, like a machine would make, Ed quickly hid behind a building that was still standing. He peeked around the side to see the giant machine walk by. _Good...It's not heading tword HQ._ he thought shakily.

--------------------------------

Al looked out of the window of Roy's office, waiting for Ed to return. "Colonel...I think something bad has happened." he said, trying to see where Ed had walked too. It was pretty far but he could still see smoke in the distance.

Roy looked out the window and gasped. "Fullmetal?" he asked. He saw Ed walking up the steps outside looking extremly pale.

"Brother!!" Al said happily, seeing that Ed was alright.

Ed walked into Roy's office and sat down on the floor and leaned against Roy's desk, staring off into the distance.

"Brother?" Al asked worried, waving a handin front of Ed's face. Ed didn't budge.

"Fullmetal, what happened?" he asked, but didn't get a response from Ed. Thinking that Ed didn't hear him, he reached over and tapped Ed on the shoulder. Ed jumped from Roy's touch and yelled.

"Brother, what happened!?" Al asked, concerned. Al started getting a little teary eyed. Ed usually didn't get scared that easily.

Coming back to reality, Ed finally realized why he was here. "We're leaving! NOW!!"

**End of chapter 1**

**So what did you think? X3 I know it's a lot like the movie but I'm going to make a few twists to it later on in the story so it's not exactly like the movie. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of War of the Worlds (FMA style):D Yes this is a quick update but I don't really have anything else to do before I go to my dance lessons. -sweatdrops- Ahem! Anyways, I'l remind you again that this fic is rated T or PG-13 for language, violence, and blah blah blah...I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own War of the Worlds. Okay! Moving on! -points ahead- Enjoy the story and please review!**

Chapter 2: Leaving Central

Al looked at Ed, panic shown in his eyes. "What? Why do we have to leave? Brother! What's going on?" Al asked, clinging to Ed's jacket. He then took a closer look at Ed. "What's all this stuff all over you?" Al raised his hand and started wipeing off the dust that was once living human beings.

Ed stood up shakily and shook his head. "I can't tell you right now! We don't have very much time!" he said and started looking around. "We need to pack some food and anything else we need. We can't carry too much." he said and started leaving Roy's office when a hand grabbed his arm.

Ed jerked around and stared at the Colonel. "Hold on, Fullmetal. Tell us what's going on!" Roy demanded.

"We're being attacked! That's all I can tell you. Now come on! We need to get out of here!" Ed said, despratly trying to pull away from Roy's grip.

Roy didn't let go. It didn't show on his face, but it shown in his eyes. Roy was worried. Really worried. "Attacked? By who?" he asked and looked out the window. Far off in the distance, he could see smoke rising in the distance, the sky turning red.

Ed shook his head. "I don't know who! All I know is that this thing came out of the ground where the lightning hit and started destroying everything!" Ed yelled, finally pulling away from Roy's grip. Ed then turned his attention to Al who was silent the whole time, horror shown all over his face. "Come on, Al. We need to leave." he said holding his hand out to his brother.

Al hesitated for a moment. "What about all the people here in Central? We can't just leave them behind!" he said then felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Al turned his head to see the Colonel staring kindly down at him.

"Don't worry, Al. I'll make sure that everybody here gets evacuated. You and your brother go get what you need and get out." Roy said in a kind tone but at the same time, serious.

Al nodded, reasurred and took his brother's hand. "Okay, Colonel. Just be careful, okay?"

Roy nodded and smiled. "I will. You two be careful, too!"

Without another word, the two boys left and headed for the cafeteria, gathering as much food as they could and stuffed it in a small cardboard box.

----------------------------

Outside of Central HQ, people were rushing back and forth in a panic. Some were cursing because their cars weren't running and tried to fix them. Others were just running for their lives, carrying more of their belonging than they needed.

Al watched all of the people scatter about, running in all different directions in a panic. He craddled the box of food in his arms like a baby and looked up at his brother worried. "What are we going to do if the trains and cars aren't working? Should we run?"

Ed frowned and looked around. He was right. Nothing was working. Not even the cars. Ed looked around frantically, trying to think of what to do. "Come on!" he said and grabbed Al's arm. The two of them began walking at a fast pace. Al was trying to keep up with his brother while trying to hold the box of food at the same time.

Ed then suddenly stopped by a car and two men, who were under the hood fixing. Al blinked and looked up at his brother curiously, wondering what he was doing. Ed perked up his ears and listened to the two men. "Look, see? I finally figured out what was wrong with it!" one man said. "Is it working now?" the other asked. The first man smiled proudly. "Yup! Up and running! I heard that everybody's car stopped because of that lightning storm. Now that I know how to fix these things, I should get some good business!"

Ed frowned as the two men walked inside the garage, laughing. Obviously they haven't heard of what's happened. He walked up to the car and opened the back door. "After you!" he said and he motioned for his brother to get in.

Al just frowned and looked at his brother. "Brother, we can't take this car. It's not ours!"

"I know..." Ed said, frowning. "But we have no other choice! Soon that thing will come back this way!" he said and took the box of food from Al and put it in the back seat. "Now get in!"

Al frowned and got in. He didn't like the idea, but he trusted his brother.

Ed jumped in the front seat looking for the keys. "Keys...keys...aha!" he said, finding the keys in the glove deparment and started up the car. This got the two men in the garage's attention. "Hey! What are you doing?" One man shouted.

"Crap..." Ed muttered. Al was covering his face with his palms. He knew they were going to get caught. Ed rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "I need to borrow your car. You should get in too! Something bad is going to happen!" he said. This made Al smile a bit. At least Ed was offering the two men to come with them instead of being left behind.

The two men suddenly burst out into laughter. "Good one, kid! You almost had us there!" the second man said. "Now, come on! Get out of the car!" the other man said, walking over to pull the car door open.

"Listen to me! You have to get in! Before it's too late!" Ed yelled but the men didn't listen. The first man lifted the handle of the door, ready to pull it open. Ed quickly put the lock down and rolled up the window. The two men were yelling at him to open the door but he could see explosions and those green beams of light in his rear view mirror. His eyes grew wide and he stepped on the gas pedal, the car taking off down the road.

Al looked out of the back window, seeing everything behind them getting destroyed. His eyes grew wide with horror when he saw the two men being desintergrated by that beam of light, their clothes flying in the wind as if they were just some rags. Al then turned around and stared at Ed. "Brother..." he said, staring at the dust on Ed. Now he knew what that stuff was.

Ed drove as fast as he could, honking at anybody that was in the way. "I can't talk right now, Al!!" he practically yelled, slamming his hand on the horn every few seconds. More explosions sounded behind them, making Al scream and covered his ears. "Al, get down!!" Ed yelled, looking in the mirror at his brother.

Al obeyed and dropped down on the seat. "Brother, where are we gonna go!?" Al asked, lying on his belly on the seat.

Ed curse rather loudly. He haden't thought about that. After a few moments of silence, Ed finally spoke. "Teacher's...We'll go to teacher's house in Dublith."

**End chapter 2**

**Yay:D I got another chapter done!! What did you think? Please review my story or I'll have to send the Tripods to your house! Mahahahahahahahahaha!!! XD Ahem...anyway, chapter 3 will be coming soon. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody:D Yes, Chapter 3 of WotW FMA style is updated!! Whoo hoo! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Wor of the Worlds.**

**Rated T**

Chapter 3: Dublith

Ed looked in his rear view mirror at his brother. Al was sound asleep. The two of them had been driving for a few hours now. Ed let Al sleep and looked back at the road. He was still a little shaky at what happened before. He hoped that everyone at HQ was alright. He very much doubted that. Frowning, he looked up at the sign that said _'Welcome to Dublith'_ Ed pulled in the drive way, accidently hitting the mail box. He wasen't use to driving since he had never drove before. Sweatdropping, he turned around and started shaking his brother awake. "Al. Al! Wake up! We're here."

Al fluttered his eyes open a bit then sat up and gasped. "Brother!" he said then looked down sadly. "It wasen't a dream, was it?"

Ed frowned and shook his head. "No, Al. It wasen't." he then looked out the window at the store that said _'MEAT' _in big letters and smiled a bit. "We're at teacher's now. We'll be safe here and we'll tell her everything that happened."

Al nodded and got out of the car, taking the box of food with him.

--------------------------------------

Izumi Curtis looked out of her window, surprised to see the Elric brothers at her front door. At first, she didn't recgonize Al, but then she realized that the boys got their bodies back to normal. She was happy for them, but at the same time she was angry. If they got their bodies back to normal then why did they come back here? Izumi stood up and put her cup of tea down then walked to the door.

Ed lifted his hand to the door, ready to knock when the door slammed open, Ed's face meeting Izumi's foot.

Al gasped as he saw Ed go flying back then looked up at Izumi. "H-Hello, teacher!" he said nervously and sweatdropped.

Izumi looked down at Al and smiled. "Hello, Alphonse! I'm so glad you got your body back to normal."

Ed sat up rubbing his head. "Ow...what was that for!?"

"For coming back here when I told you two specifically not to!" she said in a threatening tone.

"But, teacher! We have a serious problem! Central was being attacked! It's completely destroyed!" Al said, starting to get teary eyed again.

Izumi looked down at him surprised. She sighed then opened the door all the way. "Alright. Come in you two."

Ed and Al smiled and followed her inside. They were both tierd because of what happened in Central. It was already dark outside, too.

----------------------------------------

Ed, Al, and Izumi sat at the kitchen table. Izumi had the back of her hands pressed up to her lips and rested on her elbows, her eyes narrowed down at the table. "I see..." she said quietly. She couldn't believe the story Ed and Al had told her.

Ed frowned as he sat there quietly with Al. "That thing we saw was bigger than any building I have ever seen. It could wipe out a fourth of this country in one day." he said, glancing every once in awhile at the horrid look on Al's face.

Izumi put her hands down on the table and sighed. "That means, it might come here."

Ed frowned sadly. "We should find shelter. Do you have a basement?"

Izumi nodded and stood up. "I'll get some blankets and pillows for us. You two head down there." she said and went to open the door to the basement. Then she went upstairs to retrieve the pillows and blankets.

Ed and Al headed down and looked around the basement in amazement. "This place is huge!!" Al said just as Izumi came down with the pillows and blankets.

"Here." she said, tossing each of them a pillow and a blanket. "You two take the bed under the stairs there. I'll take the chair."

Ed nodded and helped Al fix up the bed and crawled in.

"Good night, brother." he heard Al say.

Ed turned around to look at Al and smiled. "Good night Al."

"Good night teacher!" both Ed and Al said at the same time.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Ed sweatdropped and turned on his side, looking out of the basement window as he slowly drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Ed woke up to a start. He looked around the room. It was still the middle of the night. Something had woken him up and he didn't like it. He looked out the window. He could see the wind was blowing really hard, a bush near the window was scraping against it. At first he thought it was nothing, until he saw Izumi standing up from her chair and staring out the window. "Teacher?"

"Shh!" she said and kept staring out the window. That's when he saw it. A purple flash of light. Then another. His eyes grew wide in fear. Did that thing come back?

This time, Al woke up, looking out the window. Ed knew he was terrified. He didn't have to look at his face. "I-Is the lightning back?" Al said nervously.

Ed couldn't speak at first. Then he saw a neon green flash of light. He gulped and shook his head. "No...It's not the lightning. It's that thing!" he said, his voice trembling a bit.

Izumi looked at Ed. She looked a bit scared. She quickly looked back at the window, hearing explosions. And these explosions were really close.

"Teacher!" Ed yelled. She turned and pulled the two boys out of bed. "Get in there! Quick!" she yelled, shoving them through another room in the basement. The window Ed was staring out of earlier shattered and fire escaped through. Izumi quickly ran into the room, too and closed the door before the fire could get in.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ed woke up, seeing Al leaning on his shoulder and Izumi trying to look out the window in the room they were in. They had all slept on the hard cement floor. All except teacher. She stayed up most of the night looking after the two boys.

"Stay here." she said and opened the door to the main part of the basement. She frowned when she saw everything was destroyed and burnt to a crisp. At least the stairs were still there. She was glad for that. She walked up the stairs and stopped. Her house was completely gone except for maybe one or two walls that were still standing. She looked around at what was once her neighborhood. It looked like a junkyard now. The only thing she saw that looked mostly unharmed was the car Ed and Al came in. She took a deep breath and let it out. So much destruction. She knew mostly everybody was dead. None of them had a warning like she did.

There was a loud noise off in the distance that sounded like a horn to a truck, but this sounded much more eerie. Knowing what it was, she quickly ran back down to her basement where she left the two boys.

Ed jumped a bit as he saw Izumi run in in a hurry with a paniced look on her face. She knelt down infront of them. Al was awake by now. "We're leaving." she said then looked at them both in the eyes. "I want you two to close your eyes and take my hands. And don't open them until I say so!" she said strenly.

They both nodded and each of them took each of her hands, holding their eyes shut. Izumi then guided them to the car and made Al get in the back seat and Ed in the passanger's seat.

Ed knew why she didn't want them to look. It must have looked horrible and he himself didn't really want to see. "Can I open them yet?" he asked, feeling the car move.

"Not, yet." Izumi said and drove out of Dublith, away from where she heard that sound. They would have to keep running if this thing was going to attack this whole country which made her very uneasy. _Who are these people? Why do they have such advanced technology and why would they attack us?_ she thought as she drove on, not a soul in sight. Once they got out of Dublith, she told Ed and Al that they could open their eyes.

Ed looked at Izumi worried. "Teacher, where are we going?" he asked.

Izumi thought for a moment. "We'll go to your hometown, Risembool. We'll take the ferry to Drachma and take the back way through the mountains to Risembool."

Al smiled sadly. "I hope Winry and Auntie Pinako are ok."

Ed nodded in agreement. "Me, too, Al. Me, too..." he said as they drove on to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**War of the Worlds (Fullmetal Alchemist) part 4**

Chapter 4: Bathroom Break

Izumi sighed as she drove down the empty deserted road and glanced over her shoulder. Al was sound asleep, stretched across the back seat and he was using his jacket as a pillow. Ed was staring out the window. His eyes were half open and he was ready to fall asleep. Izumi herself tried to stifle a yawn every once in awhile. The three of them were all tired. None of them slept after what happened the night before.

Izumi looked out the window again. Not a single soul was in sight. Either everybody was running or hiding like they were doing or everybody was just plain dead. Izumi shuttered at the thought. Either way, nobody was safe from this horrible threat.

Ed, half asleep, turned his head and stared at Izumi. She looked as if she was in a trance or in very deep thought. "Teacher?" Ed called to her. Izumi didn't budge. Either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him, so he called to her louder. "Teacher?"

Izumi blinked and turned her head toward the blond boy. "I thought you were asleep?" she asked him.

Ed ignored her question and went to his own question. "What do you think will happen to us?" he asked, looking at her with a tired but serious expression on his face.

Al happened to be awake when Ed asked his question and he sat up and looked at Izumi.

Izumi frowned. She didn't know how to answer Ed's question. She didn't want to tell them everything will be alright because she herself didn't know what was going to happen to them. She also didn't want to tell them that's it's possible they may die. Scaring them, especially Al, was not an option. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know." She said simply and kept on driving down the road.

Ed wasn't happy with that answer, but he just sighed and sat back in his seat anyway.

Al leaned forward and tapped Izumi on the shoulder. "Teacher?"

"What is it, Al?" she asked, looking back at him in the rear view mirror.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom…" he said quietly, jumping up and down in his seat to show that he had to go badly.

"Seriously?" she asked. She really didn't want to stop now. They weren't far from Dublith and that thing could be right on their tail.

Ed sweat dropped. "Teacher, I have to go, too." He said, sitting in a cross legged position.

Izumi glared at them both then sighed. "Fine! But don't take too long!" she yelled and the both nodded quickly, followed by a "Yes, ma'me!"

She pulled the car up along the side of the road and the two were ready to jump out. "Hold on boys!" she said, stopping them. She leaned forward in her seat and looked at them sternly. "There's two things you want to watch out for. The second thing is people who might want to take our car."

Ed blinked and looked around. The houses they were near were dark and deserted. "There's nobody around!" he said and jumped out of the car.



Al was already half way across the field, heading straight for the forest. Ed was running for the same forest but in a different direction.

Izumi hopped out of the car and watched the boys run across the field. "Don't go too far, boys!"

"I'm not going to the bathroom where you guys can see!" Al cried and sprinted into the forest. Just behind the trees was a river shining brightly in the sun. Al stared at it for awhile, looking at the twigs and leaves float down the middle of it. After watching the boring twigs and leaves, Al decided to go to the bathroom when something larger caught his eye. There, floating down the river was a body of a human being. After that body past, then more came. Soon, there were hundreds of bodies, floating down the river past the frightened boy. Al found it hard to breath. He also felt wet, like he had already gone in his pants. In fact, he did. Al started panting, losing the air in his lungs until a hand reached around and covered his eyes. Al jumped and screamed until he realized who it was.

"I told you both not to go too far!" Izumi said, turning Al away from the river.

Al felt like he was going to cry. "Sorry, teacher." He said, trying to calm down his breathing.

Izumi pulled him into a hug then lead him out of the woods. When they appeared in the field, they saw several military cars driving up the road.

"Where's brother?" Al asked, not seeing Edward anywhere in sight.

Izumi was about to go look for him until she saw him appear from behind the trees, looking extremely pale. He must have just seen the same thing Al saw. Al released from Izumi's gripped and ran toward the vehicles. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!!" Alphonse yelled.

The certain blond military woman saw the familiar boy and pulled off to the side of the road. "Alphonse! Edward!" she said and got out.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! What's going on?" Edward asked, coming up behind Al, Izumi right behind him.

Riza Hawkeye frowned as the other military cars and tanks passed hers. "Unfortunately a war, boys. Those machines have been attacking everyone and everything. We won't let them hurt anymore people, whoever they are."

Izumi gasped. "Wait, machines? You mean there's more than one!?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. It seems they have some sort of barrier around them."

Al clung onto Riza's sleeve. "Lieutenant! Let me come with you!" he said looking straight into her shocked eyes.

"Al, what are you talking about!? Why do you want to go towards those things?" Ed asked, practically yelling.

The once scared boy now had courage in his eyes. "I want to help fight! I can't forgive them for killing all those people." He said as the dead bodies floating down the river flashed into his mind.

Riza sighed. "I'm sorry, Alphonse. But, I can't allow any citizens to get involved. Even if Edward asked to come along as a State Alchemist, I still can't allow you children to get hurt."

"But-!" Ed cut Al off by flipping him around to face him. "Al, think about what you're saying! Do you just want to leave me and teacher behind? They're doing this to protect us! So we could get away safely!"

Riza smiled and pulled the two boys into a hug, surprising them both. "You two stay safe now." She said then looked up at Izumi. "Take good care of them."



Izumi nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Riza nodded and got into her car, driving off after the other cars and tanks. "Good luck." Al muttered as he watched the trail of cars drive off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**War of the Worlds (Fullmetal Alchemist) part 5**

Chapter 5: Car Hijacking

It was getting late and Izumi had no idea how long they had been driving. None of the stations on the radio were working to give them any news. Her mind kept thinking back to when Al saw the Lieutenant and wanted to go with her. It shocked both Izumi and Ed. She wondered how their battle went with those machines. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach it didn't go well. She hoped that they didn't all die. She sighed and looked at the boys. Both of them were fast asleep. Yawning, she slowed down and nudged Ed in the side. Ed gasped and sat up, and then he looked over at Izumi. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Izumi apologized to him. "But, could you drive for awhile? I need some sleep."

Ed blinked a few times. "But…I don't have a license to drive."

"That didn't stop you from driving from Central all the way to my house, did it?" Izumi said and glared.

Ed sweat dropped. "Okay…" he said and sighed. The truth was he didn't really want to drive. All he wanted to do was sleep. The two got out and switched sides, the sun beginning to sink down from the sky and behind the hills.

It was already dark as the little car neared the port where the ferry was. There was only one problem and it made Ed sweat beads. "Izumi? Izumi!?" Ed called, trying to nudge his teacher awake. "TEACHER!" he yelled. Both Izumi and Al jolted upright.

"What is it, Ed? "She paused when she saw what was making Ed sweat so much. There were hundreds of people, all walking in the direction they were going and every one of them were staring at them and their car. It started to rain, too. Izumi then started shifting over into the driver's seat. "Don't stop! Don't take your foot of the pedal." Ed nodded and started shifting into the passenger's seat while keeping his foot on the gas.

When the two switched, Al shifted to the middle seat so that he was in between both Izumi and Ed. "Teacher, where's everybody going?"

"I don't know." Izumi said and frowned. "Probably the same direction we're going."

The people outside of the car then began to gather around and started knocking on the windows, begging and pleading to get in. Izumi felt bad for them, but if she let one in, then everyone else would want to get in. And that would just start chaos.

Suddenly a man carrying an umbrella started banging on the back window nearest Al. Al scooted away with a scared expression on his face. "Why's he doing that? Why is he doing that?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"He just wants a ride, Al." Izumi said nervously as another person started knocking on her window. "Everyone just wants a ride."

"Can we give him one?" Al asked innocently.

Izumi just shook her head. "Boys, put your seatbelts on." She said, putting on her own seatbelt.

"But…" Al began to say.

"Just do it, Al!" she yelled.

Ed and Al both put their seatbelts on and stared at Izumi. Someone jumped on the hood of the car, scaring the shit out of the three of them. "HEY!! Get off the car!" Edward yelled as the man shouted for them to stop the car. Izumi floored the gas pedal, making the man fly off into a puddle. Al felt bad for the man, but his thoughts were interrupted when someone smashed something through the windshield, making a giant hole in the window. Ed covered his face, being nearest to the window break. Izumi gasped and spun the wheel around, avoiding from hitting a woman and her baby, but crashed into a street light instead. Izumi sprung around. "Everyone okay?"

Ed was about to answer when someone smashed his window, a shard of glass cutting a deep gash in his cheek. Al screamed as both of the back windows and the driver's window were smashed. He looked up and gasped, realizing both Ed and Izumi were dragged out of the car. "TEACHER! BROTHER!!"

Edward struggled as someone wrapped their arm around his neck, chocking him. He brought his elbow up and elbowed the person in the stomach, and then he spun around and kneed him in the groin. Izumi flipped anyone who charged after her over her shoulder. Al watched all this in horror while yelling his beloveds' names. Someone hopped in the front seat and Al gasped. "No!"

"Get out of the car, Al!! Get out!" Izumi yelled as someone caught her from behind. Ed pinned another man to the ground just as someone came up behind him and clubbed him in the head with a bat. Surprisingly he wasn't unconscious, but he was bleeding badly and he screamed in pain. "Edward!" Izumi yelled then she coughed up blood.

"Teacher! Brother!" Al yelled, trying to crawl out the window of the car because the door handle was busted. Someone pushed Al back in by trying to climb in himself, making Al yell in frustration. Others piled on top of the car.

Izumi was getting pissed. She got up slowly, since everyone was focusing their attention on the car, and transmuted a gun from the mailbox right next to her. Holding it high in the air, she fired two shots and the pointed it at the car, making everyone scream. "GET OFF THE CAR!!" she yelled and growled. "GET OFF! MOVE!" The people on and in the car panicked and quickly got off, some putting their hands up and others telling her to take it easy. Izumi looked around everywhere, but she couldn't find Ed. Fire flared in her and she glared at the crowd. "WHERE'S MY SON!?" she yelled. Although Ed wasn't really her son, she practically raised the boys like they were her own. "EDWARD!"

Ed was on the ground clutching his head and he made a muffled groan. Izumi spotted him and pulled him up. Ed shrugged her off and muttered an "I'm fine." When he looked up at her, he gasped in surprise. There was a man behind her, holding a gun to her head. "Teacher!" he yelled, ready to spring into action. The guy shoved the gun against Izumi's head, giving Ed a warning. Ed froze and watched. He hated being helpless.

"Alright, lady." The man said. "Put down the gun or I'm taking the car."

"But…my son's in the car." Izumi muttered.

"PUT DOWN THE GUN!!" the man yelled and Izumi dropped the gun. "Listen. I'm taking the car." He said, backing toward the car slowly.

"But, my son. My son's in the car. Let me just take my son." Izumi said calmly.

The man finally realized that Al was in the car and he nodded to Izumi. "Yeah, go ahead. Take him."

Izumi helped Al out and she grabbed Ed's arm, pulling both boys back as the man took the car and drove away. The three headed for an open restaurant. It was dark, but at least they were serving food. The three sat down at a table in silence, until they heard gunshots from outside. Al ran to Ed and embraced him, burying his face in Ed's chest and Ed's face became extremely pale, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Izumi leaned forward on the table and began to cry.


End file.
